Almost Lost
by The Sloth Alchemist
Summary: Call it an alternate ending to the infamous episode 25... RoyHughes. When Roy almost loses the man he loves for good, can he bring himself to tell him?


I don't own FMA...although i wish i did...(wistful look in eyes)...ah, well. anyways. please review/flame/whatever. if you have constructive criticism it will be appreciated, as well as an ideas you may have for the story. Thanks!

* * *

Roy sat awake in the small white square room. Sitting in the uncomfortable chair along side the hospital bed, he kept a silent watch over the room's only other occupant. Maes Hughes had narrowly avoided death; the bullet had missed his heart by barely an inch. He had stabilized now, and was even showing off pictures of his family to whoever would unwisely enter the room while he was awake. The only visitor Maes hadn't seen yet was Roy. Roy only came at night, while Maes was sleeping. He did not, as of yet, have control over his tears when he would see his friend lying there in the cold, unfeeling hospital room. So, alone at night Roy would keep watch, thanking whoever was out there for making the assassin miss his mark. 

Roy wondered bitterly if Maes thought that Roy had abandoned him. Maes still had no idea that Roy had even come to visit, let alone sat watch over him every night for the past week. But he just couldn't control the tears whenever he saw his friend motionless underneath the faded blue sheets, and he didn't know why. No…he knew why, he knew that the reason was because he'd almost lost the man he loved for good.

He'd thought it had been bad when Maes had gotten married; he'd even started getting drunk every night for weeks and sleeping around with random women to deal with the pain. But that pain now seemed like nothing compared to never seeing Maes ever again. His beautifully squared jaw, his scruffy little beard, and those deep hazel eyes. His dark brown hair that looked so rough and coarse from far away, but Roy knew to be soft and fine. Before Maes had initially awoken after the attack, Roy had tried comforting the unconscious man by running his fingers through the hair. He'd been surprised at his findings. Who knew how many more wonderful things he didn't know about the man he loved. Roy's thoughts were then interrupted by a questioning voice,

"Well? Are you going to say hi to me, or just sit there staring at your hands?"

Roy's eyes darted to Maes' face where a small smile was displayed. Roy realized he must have been watched for quite some time before Maes had spoken, because there was no trace of sleepiness left.

"I thought it best if you get your rest," Roy said as he attempted to throw shields around his emotions.

"Yeah. You and the rest of this damn hospital. But maybe I want to be awake, maybe I want to talk to someone who actually gives a damn…"

Roy stood up and crossed over to sit on the side of the bed so he could give Maes a hug. Maes realized something was up when Roy didn't pull away from the hug right away. So he just sat there holding Roy, taking and giving comfort. The real shock came though, when he realized that his shoulder was actually getting wet, that it wasn't just his imagination. Roy clung tighter to Maes. Maes hugged back, making soothing noises as he rubbed his hand over Roy's back.

"Hey Roy, its ok…. I'm ok." Maes whispered as he pulled away to look at Roy's face.

The tears silently slid down Roy's face as he closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "No, its not ok…I almost lost you."

Maes chuckled, "I'm not that easy to get rid of Roy. It will take more than some damn shape shifter to get rid of me. Although I was a bit shocked to see Gracia's form standing there."

At the mention of her name Roy's eyes squeezed tight as a few more tears slid out. _That's right, his heart belongs to her, not me. It will always be her and not me. But I have to tell him…now… before I lose him for real next time._ Breaking out of his thoughts he quietly said, "I love you, Maes."

Maes sat quietly for a moment, and Roy realized that he'd interrupted him mid-sentence. "I was wondering when you'd say that," Maes replied as he reached forward and pulled Roy forward into another hug.

Caught off guard, Roy allowed himself to be pulled into the other man's arms. Roy closed his eyes and breathed in Maes' scent. A light shampoo, mild soap, and a faint trace of cologne that a nurse had given him...simply wonderful.

Maes held Roy for a few minutes in silence before whispering "I love you too" in Roy's ear. Roy's eyes shot open at the other man's confession.

"You're always in my heart Roy, Always in my thoughts." Maes tried to pull gently pull away, but Roy clung to tighter to him. "It's ok Roy."

Roy loosened his grip and allowed Maes to pull away. Looking into each other's eyes, Maes reached out his hand and traced his thumb across Roy's jaw line before slowly pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss started soft, gentle. But as the kiss deepened Roy put all of his wanting, all of his needing into it…and all of his love.

TBC...

* * *

I would like at least 5 reviews before I post another chapter. Thank you: D 


End file.
